


By the Pier

by Greenpanda20



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpanda20/pseuds/Greenpanda20
Summary: Chet Clancy explores his sexuality at Camp Redwood; making Xavier realize things about himself on the way.
Relationships: Chet Clancy/Ray Powell, Chet Clancy/Xavier Plympton, Chet Clancy/Xavier Plympton/Trevor Kirchner
Kudos: 64





	1. By the Pier

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more chapters, if I get around to it.

“I heard you slept with Jonas,” Xavier said slyly as he walked to Chet, “I didn’t know you swung that way.” 

“Well, death has taught me something. Never deprive yourself.” Chet said lounging on the beach chair on the pier. Xavier grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to him. "You know it’s been six years since we died. I used to hold myself back, but now I realize sexuality doesn’t matter. It’s just something we create in our heads to limit ourselves.” 

“So, when did you make this transition?” Xavier struggled not to stare at Chet. He was laying on the beach chair shirtless. His hairy chest was fully exposed, and the shorts he was wearing barely hid anything. 

“On the anniversary of my death,” Chet responded. 

“Who all have you slept with?” 

“Jonas, the Jingles Imposters, I had a foursome with the whole 1970’s crew, and I had a threesome with Montana and Trevor. I tried to sleep with Ray, but he said he doesn’t sway my way.” 

Xavier promised himself he wasn’t gay, but this was different. He was dead and trapped in this damn camp. If he was going to be trapped here forever, he was going to have fun. 

“Why don’t you add me to that list,” Xavier said walking towards Chet and grasping his bulge.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Chet moaned as he pulled Xavier down into a kiss. 

The kiss started out soft, to Xavier’s suprise, but Xavier still liked it. Xavier stratled Chet’s lap, making sure not to break the make out. Chet ran his hands onto Xavier’s back and slowly started to take off his purple jacket. The kiss was starting to turn rough and their tongue’s fought for dominance, but they both knew Chet’s would win. They broke for air, but Chet wasted no time. He lifted up Xavier’s shirt and started kissing his neck. Xavier moaned as Chet moved down his body, cupping his ass through his short as hell shorts and licking his nipples. Xavier moaned as he grinded against Chet’s bulge. Chet softly bit on Xavier’s nipples, just enough to drive him crazy. Xavier screamed out in pleasure, as he threw himself off Chet. Xavier threw off his shorts and revealed his full naked body. He was perfectly chisled and lean, his cock was seven inches long, and he was mostly hairless.

“Turn around,” Chet moaned as he slipped off his shorts. Xavier did as he was told, revealing his perfect, bubble butt. Chet walked up to Xavier and threw him on the ground. He started rimming Xavier’s ass, and all Xavier could do was moan. 

“Oh fuck, Chet. Lick my asshole. It’s so good.” Chet then spit in Xavier’s hole and stood up. 

“Turn around,” Chet demanded. Xavier gasped as he saw what was infront of him. Chet had a perfect body; juicy pecs, ripped bod, meaty legs, hairy, the juiciest ass he ever had, and best of all, a ten-inch cock with an incredible girth. Chet walked infront of Xavier, with his cock infront of Xavier’s face. Xavier got on his knees and licked all of the massive cock. He took the head in his mouth, careful to not use his teeth. Xavier started slowly taking more of the cock. 6 inches in, he started gagging, but he carried his way through until he was deepthroating the colossal dick. Xavier started bobbing on the cock, while placing his hands on Chet’s huge ass. Chet pulled his dick out of his mouth and told Xavier to get on his hands and knees. Chet sucked on his finger and slowly rubbed Xavier’s hole. Xavier threw his head back, as Chet inserted his finger. 

“Don’t worry I keep lube on me,” Chet said as he put the lube on his fingers. He slowly inserted the finger back into the asshole. Xavier screamed as Chet inserted another. “Don’t worry, this will feel better soon,” Chet moaned into Xavier’s ear. Chet moved his fingers in the ass until he heard Xavier moan loudly; he had found his prostate. Chet inserted a third finger and started an assault on the prostate. Xavier screamed in pleasure. Slowly, Chet withdrew his fingers. 

“You ready for the main event,” Chet said excitedly. 

“You know I am,” Xavier screamed. 

Chet lubed up his dick and inserted his cockhead into the asshole. Xavier moaned as the cock entered his anus. Chet entered Xavier one inch at a time. 

“Fucking hell, babe. Damn, this is so much better than filming porn,” Xavier moaned. Chet brung his fingers to Xavier’s nose, and he sniffed the fingers, smelling the funes of his ass and sweat on the fingers. Xavier dragged the fingers into his mouth. Once Chet fully entered Xavier, he pulled 9 inches of his cock out and then slammed it back in. 

Chet was ruthless with Xavier; his cock slamming into Xavier, each time harder than before. Chet’s huge balls slapped against Xavier making a sweet, loud sound. Chet pulled out at told Xavier to climb on him. Chet went to the beach chair and Xavier mounted him, going slowly at first but then dropping onto the cock. Xavier bounced on the cock as Chet mouned and pre-cum spilled into Xavier’s ass. Chet flexed for Xavier revealing his hairy, sweaty armpits. Xavier lowered his head and sucked up the sweat from the pit. 

“I’m going to cum,” Chet announced as he started hitting Xavier’s prostate. Chet, hearing Xavier’s moans, started jacking off the cock, and drove Xavier mad. 

Xavier came violently and spurted out six huge loads onto Chet’s chest and face. “Oh Fuck Yeah!” Chet screamed as he pulled out of Xavier, laying him on the pool chair. He jerked off to Xavier’s face and soon came on Xavier’s face. Chet scooped a fingerful of his own cum off Xavier’s face and ate it. Xavier licked Chet clean. 

The two boys layed on the pool chair, watching the sun set on the pier. They never bothered to put their clothes back on, and they didn’t care who saw.


	2. The Shower Stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor catches Xavier and Chet in the showers.

Trevor walked towards the showers. He had worked up a sweat working out. He still worked out alot, even though he was dead. He was wearing a yellow tank top and shorts. As he approached the shower, he heard a moan. It seemed to be coming from the showers. Trevor quietly enter the showers and saw where the moan came from.

He saw Xavier on his knees eating out Chet’s ass. Xavier licked his hole and Chet softly moaned. Xavier inserted two fingers in Chet’s hole and then spread it out. Xavier spit on the hole and inserted the tongue. “Oh yeah, eat my ass! Fuck, put your dick in me, already!” Chet screamed. “Someone’s horny,” Xavier said before returning to eating Chet’s ass. 

Trevor was suprisingly turned on. Trevor was in a relationship with Montana and he loved her, but sex and love are two different things. He slowly lifted off his shirt, revealing his sweaty and glistening abs. He rubbed his bulge from his tight shorts and struggled not to moan. He watched Xavier push his two fingers inside of Chet’s juicy ass. “Fuck,” Chet panted. Trevor slid off his shorts and his massive dick slapped his abs upon release.   
He grabbed his thick, 14-inch dick, which his hands barely fit around, and started to stroke it. While Trevor was enjoying seeing Xavier using Chet’s ass and Chet moaning loudly, he needed more. 

“So, I guess the rumors are true,” Trevor said, “you guys are dating.” Xavier and Chet both turned around. Xavier seemed nervous, while Chet was still incredibly horny. “We decided to start dating after two months of hooking up.” Chet said as he leaned down to kiss Xavier, who tasted like his asshole. 

“I was thinking maybe I could join,”  
Trevor said cooly. Xavier and Chet looked at each other calmly before Chet walked over to Trevor. Chet gazed in Trevor’s eyes as he wrapped his hand around Trevor’s massive dick and stroked. Trevor moaned in excitement as Chet took in the head of his cock. Xavier walked over to Chet and inserted his cock in his ass. The cock hit Chet’s prostate like a dream and whenever it hit Chet couldn’t help but moan super loadly. Chet struggled to take more of the dick and gagged as he took nine inches of the cock. Xavier pumped his cock in and out of Chet’s ass swiftly. “Oh Fuck Chet! You are gving me the best head I have ever recieved.” Trevor screamed. Those words gave Chet the inspiration to go deeper; he bobbed on the cock, taking more and more each time. Chet finally deepthroated the dick and felt extreme pride. “Oh fuck. Chet, i’m gonna cum soon.” Trevor screamed. “Me too,” Xavier moaned. 

Xavier started to pump faster and faster, the sound of his balls slapping against Chet’s ass filling the stall. Chet bobbed on the gigantic cock, loving the taste of pre-cum filling his mouth and ass.   
Chet slid the dick out of his mouth and started jacking it off, while bouncing on Xavier’s dick. Xavier pulled out of Chet and stood in front of his face. Chet grabbed the two cocks and jerked them off. Xavier and Trevor moaned loudly as the almost Olympian hunk jerked them off. Trevor passionately kissed Xavier and slapped his ass. “Oh fuck yeah,” Xavier moaned prompting Trevor to keep doing it. A red hand mark formed on Xavier’s ass cheek. “Ughh, fuck yeah!” Trevor screamed. He unloaded on Chet’s face, unleashing six loads on the hunk. The pure sight of Chet’s cum covered face, prompted Xavier to unload all over Chet’s face, too. 

The three boys panted, covered in sweat. “Chet, you deserve a reward,” Trevor groaned. He leaned down and licked the cum off of Chet’s face. Xavier followed and licked Chet’s muscular chest. Trevor pulled Chet into a passionate kiss as Xavier sucked on Chet’s nipple. “Holy Fuck! You two are amazing,” Chet moaned loudly. Chet and Trevor swapped cum as their tongues clashed together. Xavier kissed down Chet’s body while playing with Chet’s nipples. Xavier finally reached Chet’s dick and dragged Trevor down to Chet’s dick. Xavier whispered something in Trevor’s ear and then he nodded. Xavier took the head of the cock in his mouth, moving his tounge around the head, while Trevor jacked off the rest of Chet’s dick. 

“Fuck, you guys feel so good.” Chet moaned

“Well, your cock taste amazing,” said Xavier, “you want a taste, Trevor.” 

“Gladly,” he said. Trevor took the head of the dick into his mouth and Xavier took over the jacking off position. Chet squirmed in his position out of the pleasure from the actions happening. 

“You close, buddy,” Xavier said while still jerking him off. “Yeah,” Chet said softly. With that, Trevor popped his mouth of of Chet’s cock. They stood Chet up and kneeled at Chet’s cock. With their mouths open, Trevor jerked Chet off, while Xavier played with his heavy balls. 

“Oh! Oh Fuck! Shit!” Chet screamed as he unloaded over Trevor and Xavier. Both Xavier and Trevor, caught loads in their mouthes and face. The three men layed on the shower floor exhausted and sweaty. “I love you guys,” Chet said. 

In the corner of the stall, Ray was standing. Peering his head over his shoulder, he was completely naked and his cock in his hand. He furiously beat his nine-inch meat before cumming into his hand. He quickly put his clothes back on and ran away.


	3. In a Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray looks for forgiveness and some ass

Ray layed naked on the cabin bed, with his dick in his hand. Ray stroked his big black cock quickly. He hadn’t been able to stop masturbating since the event at the shower stalls. Ray imagined sucking Chet’s dick, while being fucked by Trevor and Xavier sucking his dick. “Oh fuck, Chet,” Ray moaned heavily. He was already close to cumming and it had only been three minutes. Ray arched his back and moaned as he shot five loads of cum onto his stomach. Ray knew what he had to do; he had to sleep with Chet. 

Ray layed on his bed trying to decide what to do to get Chet to forgive him. Chet held a grudge against him for six years, which is completely understandable. Ray did some horrible shit to him in 1984. He was still completely naked with cum on his chest and hands. He had to be straight-forward with it. After 10 minutes of trying to come up with a plan, Ray decided to just go to Chet’s cabin and tell him that he wanted his forgiveness. 

Ray put on his jeans and shirt, but decided to ditch the underwear. He walked across the camp to Chet and Xavier’s cabin, but Xavier was on Ramirez duty, so he wouldn’t be there. Ray hesitated at the door, but still knocked.

“Hello,” Chet said as he opened the door, “Come in.” Ray walked into the cabin. 

“I saw you in the shower stall,” Chet said before closing the door. Chet walked to the bed and sat down. Ray couldn’t help but stare at his bubble butt, which were perfectly framed in his tight jean shorts. “I saw you eyes closed, mouth open. You were clearly enjoying it,” Chet said. Chet spread his legs revealing his huge bulge. Ray was frozen; he didn’t expect for Chet to be so willing and to see him. Ray thought Chet hated him, but that couldn’t be becuase he was willing to sleep with him. 

“I thought you hated me,” Ray said. 

“The afterlife didn’t just let me realize my sexuality; it gave clarity on alot of things. And I realized, even though what you did to me was completely shitty, I should forgive you.” Chet said. 

“I thought you were in a relationship with Xavier?” 

“I am and I’m happy, but it’s an open relationship. I can sleep with whoever I want, but my heart belongs to him,” Chet explained, “Stop the questions, just come here and kiss me.” 

Ray walked towards Chet and pounced on him, constraining him to the bed. Ray leaned down and kissed Chet passionately. The two rolled around on the bed as they made out. Chet slipped his hand under Ray’s shirt and felt his abs . Ray broke the make out for a bit to take off his shirt. Chet stared at Ray’s impressive abs and huge pecs. Chet licked his way up from Ray’s waist up to his mouth; taking his time to suck and lick both Ray’s nipples. Chet and Ray returned to making out with Ray on top of Chet. Chet reached his hand into Ray’s jeans. 

“Going commando I see,” Chet snarked before taking his shirt off and sucking on Ray’s nipple. Chet took the other nipple into his fingers and toyed around with it. 

“Fuck, Chet,” Ray moaned before taking his hand and pushing Chet on his nipple. After toyong with Ray’s nipples, Chet took off Ray’s jeans and took Ray’s cock in his hand. 

“It’s big and girthy,” Chet said before taking Ray’s cockhead in his mouth. Ray moaned heavily as Chet went deeper on the dick. Chet pulled off and jacked off the cock. 

“This is one of the best blowjobs i’ve had in my life,” Ray groaned. 

“Glad to give you the experience,” Chet said. Chet went back down on the cock getting eight inches deep before gagging. Chet worked his tongue around the big black cock and started bobbing his head. 

“Oh fuck! Shit!”Ray moaned as Chet deepthroated the big cock. “I think i’m about to cum!” Ray exclaimed. Chet started bobbing on the cock trying to make Ray cum.  
Ray wildly moaned and started pissing in Chet’s mouth. Ray freaked out and pulled out of Chet’s mouth. 

“I’m so sorry!” Ray said. 

“Why did you take it out,” Chet said softly. 

“What?” 

“I’m alot kinkier than people expect, I just don’t show it on the first few hookups.” Chet explained. “Do you want me to continue. 

Ray was kinda confused, but then again he was very horny and kinda adventurous. Maybe he would enjoy this. Ray climbed back on the bed and Chet took the cock in his mouth. Chet bobbed on the dick and eventually Ray started pissing again. Chet swallowed the piss in its entirety. Once he was done, he kissed Ray. The piss tasted much better than Ray thought it would, but he wasn’t crazy about ir. Maybe it was an acquired taste? 

“Do you want my ass?” Chet asked seductively. Chet unbottoned his jean shorts and slid them down to where part of his ass was showing.

“You know I do,” Ray excitedly said before turning Chet around on the bed to where his thick ass was facing Ray’s face. Ray dug his face into Chet’s ass. He licked and kissed asshole, while Ray jerked off Chet’s growing cock. Ray looked at Chet’s cock and was impressed; his cock was a bit longer than his and thicker. “Turn around,” Ray said. Chet turned onto his back and lifted his legs into the air. Ray sniffed the hole and was in instant joy; the hole was moist and sweaty. A drip of cum fell out of Chet’s hole. 

“Who’s this from?” Ray asked before swiping up the cum and eating it.

“Xavier fucked me earlier,” Chet said. Ray inserted two fingers inside of Chet’s hole and pumped them in and out, while taking the head of Chet’s cock in his mouth. “Jesus Fucking Christ, Ray!” Chet screamed. Ray bobbed his head on Chet’s cock. He got seven inches down before chocking. “You got this, Ray. Take it deeper.” Chet moaned. Ray, determined to take the full cock in his mouth, pushed deeper and deeper until his nose was touching the pubes. Chet moaned and started pumping his dick into Ray’s mouth, as Ray inserted a third finger in his ass. “Fuck Ray, I’m gonna cum.” Chet said. Chet wildly moaned as he unloaded into Ray’s mouth. Ray juiced Chet’s cock for cum, while pumping his fingers into his ass.

Ray got on his knees and placed his cock near Chet’s hole. “You ready,” Ray moaned. “Yeah, babe,” Chet said. Ray spit on his cock and then rammed his cock into Chet’s ass. Ray continued pumping into Chet’s ass swiftly. The two boys moaned at the same time. Ray lowered himself down to Chet and sucked on his enticing nipples. Chet moaned and jerked off himself. Ray pounded Chet’s ass.

“You like my big black cock don’t you,” Ray moaned. 

“Yeah, I fucking do!" Chet screamed. 

“Jerk that cock. Yeah!” Ray exclaimed, “I’m gonna fucking cum!”

Ray pounded Chet’s creamy ass until he finally cummed into Chet’s ass. Ray unloaded seven times in the thick ass. 

“Eat my hole,” Chet whispered. Ray did as was told and ate the cum-filled hole. Ray kissed Chet, trading the taste of cum, piss, and sweat on his tongue. 

“You sure you forgive me,” asked Ray, who was laying on Chet’s abs. “Yeah, I am,” replied Chet.


	4. The Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play strip poker in a cabin, which leads to a foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.

Chet and Xavier passionately made out. Xavier was on top of Chet and caresses Chet’s abs through his shirt. “I really do love you and your body,” Xavier said as he pulled Chet in for another kiss. 

“What’s up,” Ray said before stopping and rolling his eyes at the display before him. 

“Why did you stop,” Trevor said as he entered the cabin. “You two can’t keep your hands off each other.” 

Xavier and Chet turned to look at the two guys who entered their cabin. “You know you love to see it,” Chet said before getting out from under Xavier. Chet got up and hugged Trevor, while Xavier hugged Ray. 

“We should play strip poker,” Trevor exclaimed. The four boys nodded in agreement. 

“We all know Chet will take any opporitunitiy to show off his body,” Xavier said before slapping Chet’s abs. 

“I worked through life and death for this body,” Chet said before flexing his arms, revealing his huge biceps and forearms. 

“Let’s play, but only have on out shirts, pants, underwear and socks.” Ray says cooly. 

Ray wins the first round: Chet removes his red shirt, Trevor removes his tight jean shorts, and Xavier removes his socks. Xavier pushes his feet into Chet’s face. Chet deeply inhales the feet infront of his face and licks the sole. Xavier starts laughing and moaning. “Xavier’s feet are super ticklish and it gets him very horny when I do this,” Chet explained seductivly. 

Xavier won the next round: Chet removes his shorts, Ray and Trevor removes their socks. “You decided to wear a jockstrap today,” Trevor said staring at Chet’s red jockstap.  
“What can I say I like sun tanning in it,” Chet said. “You also like Jonas cumming on your ass,” Ray said. Chet turned around, showing his bare ass to the rest of the group. He smacked his ass and yelled, “Kiss it!” 

Trevor won the third round: Chet removed his socks, Ray removed his shirt, and Xavier removed his shirt. 

Chet won the fourth round: Ray removed his shorts, Trevor removes his shirt, and Xavier removes his pants. 

Ray wins the fifth round, leaving the rest of the boys naked. “Have you grown out your body hair,” Trevor says. 

“Yeah, Xavier thinks it’s sexy,” Chet says coolly. 

“I do, but I’m just going to keep to the pits,” Xavier says, raising his arms and revealing his hairy pits. Chet buries his face into Xavier’s pits, savoring the sweaty flavor. 

“I think I’m just going to remain hairless,” Ray said, swinging his head back and drinking beer. 

Chet removes his head from Xavier’s pits and brings them to Xavier’s lips. Chet grasps Xavier’s gorgeous cock and slowly strokes it. Trevor and Ray shared a look at each other. 

“I call Chet,” said Ray, before walking over to Chet and kissing his neck. Trevor walked over to Xavier and humped him through the boxers. Ray sucked on Chet’s neck running his tounge over the skin. Chet moaned into Xavier’s mouth being careful to continue the kiss. Trevor pulls off his extremely tight boxers and slides his 14-inch through Xavier’s ass. The friction of his huge member rubbing inbetween Xavier’s asscheeks caused Trevor to deeply moan.  
Xavier broke the kiss for some air. 

“Oh fuck,” Xavier moaned as Chet jerked off his cock. Ray moved to a new plane on Chet’s shoulder as a hickey was placed on his neck. 

“I have an idea,” said Xavier. The boys form a circle on the floor. Xavier goes down on Chet’s cock and bobs down on the cock. To turn Chet over the edge, Xavier stuck a finger in his ass. He moved the finger around causing Chet to groan. Chet bobbed on Trevor’s cock. He was the only one that could deepthroat the monster, but it took a great effort. Chet gagged on the cock and Trevor placed his hand on Chet’s head and pushed him down onto the dick, so Chet finally deepthroated the huge cock. Trevor worked his tongue around Ray’s big black cock. Trevor played with Ray’s stiff balls, rolling them around in his fingers. Ray sucked Xavier’s dick. Ray sniffed the blonde pubes, which he enjoyed. Xavier must have cum earlier because it smelled like cum. They boys groaned and moaned, but it was all muffled because their mouths were full of cock. Xavier sensed Chet was close and withdrew his mouth from his cock and fingers from his ass.

Xavier crawled over to Chet and removed his head from Trevor’s cock. Xavier smiled at Chet and then placed his ass over his face. Chet flicked his tongue on Xavier’s hole and inserted it. Xavier moaned and stroked his cock. 

Ray walked over to Trevor and presented his ass to him. “I like it,” Trevor said before inserting two fingers inside Ray’s ass. “Fuck yeah,” Ray moaned before grabbing Xavier’s cock and jerking it. 

Chet moved his tongue across the walls of Xavier’s ass. Trevor sucked on three of his fingers and inserted them in Ray’s ass. Ray feverishly moaned as Trevor found his prostate. Xavier and Ray grinded on the things filling ther holes. 

Chet got up and dragged Xavier up. He bent him down and grabbed his cock. 

“You ready?” Chet asked.

“You know I am,” Xavier confidently said. Chet lubed up his cock. Chet aligned his cock to Xavier’s hole and inserts quickly. Chet instantly inserted all ten inches of his cock and pounded roughly.

“Are you sure about this?” Trevor asked lubing up his cock. 

“Yeah, I am.” Ray said nervously before Trevor slowly inches his way into Ray’s ass. Xavier and Chet moaned as Chet roughly fucked Xavier. Ray wildly moaned while Trevor was nine inches into Ray. Trevor started pouning into Ray, his balls slamming into him. The room filled with sounds of loud moans and slapping balls.

Trevor pulled out of Ray and walked over to Chet. He slammed his huge cock into Chet and Chet moaned crazily. Ray went infront of Xavier and layed on his back; Xavier inserted his cock into Ray and slammed into him. The boys moaned as they fucked each other. Chet moved his hips back and forth. Xavier moaned heavily as he shot his load into Ray’s chocolate ass. 

Xavier sat on Ray’s cock and moaned as he took all the length in his ass. Trevor kissed Xavier and slowly inserted his cock into Xavier’s ass. 

“Holy fucking hell,” Xavier screamed as the huge cock inserted his ass next to the already big cock in there. Trevor moaned heavily as ten-inches of his cock entered his ass. Trevor let out a sigh as all of his cock entered Xavier’s ass, then he let nine inches of his cock exit and pushed it back in. As Trevor pumped into Xavier’s ass, Xavier screamed and moaned. Chet sucked on Xavier’s cock, making Xavier moan heavily. Ray grunted and kissed on Xavier’s neck. The friction overwhelmed Ray and he cummed into Xavier’s ass. Chet sensed Xavier was close and pulled his mouth off of the cock. Chet put his cock and Xavier’s in his hand and pumped. The boys heavily moaned and Xavier unloaded, but it wasn’t cum. Xavier’s piss flew all over the boys. The piss covered the boys’ torsos and faces and Chet caught a bit in his mouth. The warm liquid on his body and the tight hole made Trevor heavily cum. Chet pumped his hand around his cock and came all over Xavier’s torso and face.

After an hour, the boys had all cum multiple times. They layed in a bed together. Trevor and Chet made out with Chet sitting on Trevor’s lap. Ray and Xavier made out while Ray had his fingers inside Xavier’s hole.


End file.
